Brush keepers such as covers or holders which fit over the bristles and ferrule portion of a brush such as a paint brush are useful in protecting the brush bristles during shipping and handling and for maintaining original bristle shape after use. Reusable keepers constructed of, for example, paperboard or other foldable material have been devised which wrap around the bristles and bristle holding portion of a brush with an opening for the handle to protrude from the keeper, and a locking mechanism to lock upon itself over the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,359 discloses a brush retainer or folder having front, side and back panels which fold along score lines to contain the bristles and ferrule portion of the brush in a wedge shape which keeps the bristles in an original form before and after use. The brush retainer is closed by insertion of a straight-edged tab into a slot in a back panel of the retainer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,273 discloses a paint brush wrapper which is also in a folder form having front, back and side panels which wrap around the bristles and ferrule and lock by insertion of a suitable snap fastener through apertures in overlapping back panel portions.
Such brush keepers have certain functional deficiencies such as failure to remain locked about the brush during handling and retail display or the need for separate components to accomplish closure about the brush which increases production costs. Also, once opened, permanent damage to the keeper locking mechanisms may result, rendering the keepers useless for storing the brush and maintaining the original bristle shape after use.